Wash Away All Those Years
by anotherMCRcrazedfan
Summary: Nikki and Danni are the long lost daughters of Gerard Way. When they meet up with him a decade later, things start to happen. Some good, but mostly bad.
1. The Hardest Part of this is Leaving You

_Nikki's POV_

October 9, 1996

That day was the worst day of my life. Why? You ask. I'll tell you why it is. That was my 3rd birthday and it all started out great. My mom, my sister, and I had just moved back to New Jersey and I was waiting for my father to show up. My mom said that he was going to stay in New York and then come down in time for my birthday, but he never came. I waited and waited for him to show up but he never did. I asked my mom why he never came home. At first, she didn't tell me, she said she would when I was older.

I kept asking her until one day, October 17, 1998. She finally told me.

"He doesn't love you Nikki. He never did. It was his idea to move and he said that he would come down, but it was just a way of getting us out of the way." That's what she said to me.

I was still only six but I understood completely. He didn't love me, mom, or my little sister, Danni. That broke my heart into a million pieces. Danni didn't understand and to this day, she still doesn't think that dad would leave us like that. But I know my mom wouldn't lie to us like that. She loved us too much.

Danni would try to get me to believe her by telling me that he did love us, and if he didn't, why would he sing to us and tuck us in at night? Always tell us that he loved us? Be there for us whenever mom wasn't? She told me all of this but I didn't believe her still.

I just couldn't believe her. I was always a mommy's girl. I always listened to her. I would believe anything she told me, even if it hurt me…

That was ten years ago. I am now 14 years old and we now live in New York City. It is the place that holds my fondest memories. It was when my dad was with us. We were a happy family, or so I thought. But that was a long time ago. I still see my dad though. Not in person, but on TV a lot. He's in a band now. My Chemical Romance is the name. I had no clue where he lived now and frankly, I didn't care. I am doing fine without him.

Danni on the other hand, isn't. She rarely speaks to me or mom because she knows that dad didn't leave us. I just don't see why she hasn't figured it out yet. If he didn't leave us, why didn't he try to find us? When I see him on TV, he looks perfectly happy. I had pointed that out to her so many times, but she still doesn't think it. She will never know the truth.

Unlike Danni, I was enjoying my life as much as I could. Our step-dad was the greatest. He would give us anything we wanted, and best of all, mom loved him. She loved him more than she ever loved our dad. It was good to see her happy... I remembered when we were still with our dad and how I hardly ever saw her smile. Now, she can't stop smiling. Seeing her smile makes me smile. We were an All-American family, or at least, that's what I thought.

All my thoughts changed on the day we ran into our father one day at the store in Queens one day…


	2. Teenagers

Gerard POV

What in the hell am I going to get for him? I thought to myself as I wondered aimlessly around the mall. Today is Frank's 26th birthday and I want to get him something special. I had been here for hours, trying to avoid as many people as I could, not wanting to get recognized, and trying to find something that suited him well, something that we both might like.

Dirty thoughts raced through my mind as I walked into some random shop. It looked promising, so I went inside. The walls were covered in band t-shirts and posters. As I could see, there were a lot of My Chemical Romance fans in here, so I was glad I had my jacket all the way zipped up and a beanie and sunglasses on. I just prey no one notices me.

I looked at all of the different merchandise and picked a few things out. I picked out an old-looking Misfits tee that I knew Frankie would love, some new gauges that I knew he needed, and a beanie that said Frank Iero Loves Me in neon letters. I bought the items and made my way out of the store. I got a few looks and some points but I guess no one thought it was really the Gerard Way.

A few minutes later, I was walking out of Starbucks, not paying any attention to where I was going and I ran straight into a teenage girl who was wearing a the Used tee. I silently laughed and bent down to help pick up the items that had been spilled by the both of us.

"I'm so sorry!" she said as she handed me the Frank beanie. I told her that it was my entire fault and gave her a few things. I noticed that she had stopped and was now staring at me.

Okay, she's a fan and she probably wants a photo and a signature. Not that I minded any of that, but it was our break and I didn't want to get bombarded. I looked up at her and smiled. She didn't do or say anything, she just kept staring.

"Um... are you okay?" I asked. She shook her head yes and just kept staring. It was starting to freak me out a bit.

"Do I know you?" I asked her. She shook her head yes again.

"Yea... I'm your daughter..." she almost whispered.

Holy shit! That wasn't expected. I just looked at her in confusion. I knew I had a daughter, two in fact, but their mom took them and left me like, ten years ago. But they didn't live here. In fact, I had no idea where they lived. They left while I was out of town, and when I got back, they were gone.

"Um… I think you have me confused with someone else..." We both stood up, holding our belongings.

"No, I don't," she stated in a kind of harsh way. "Gerard Way? Have two daughters, Nikki and Danni? Mother, Amy Lee? Yea, it's me dad..." Now it was my turn to do the staring.

Nikki's POV

"No, I don't." I said. I know I probably sounded mean, but that was something I really didn't care about much. "Gerard Way? Have two daughters, Nikki and Danni? Mother, Amy Lee? Yea, it's me dad…"

He just stared at me. I was still in shock that I had literally run into my dad in the mall. I looked around to see if I could find Danni or our mom, but they were nowhere nearby. It would have been great if they were.

"You are definitely the last person I would ever expect to meet here." he said.

I thought about what he meant by that. Does he mean he doesn't want to see me, or that he truly didn't think he would ever see me again? "Tell me about it…"

"So, umm, where is your mom and Danni?" he asked, standing up.

I stood up and again scanned the mall, still not seeing them, "I have no idea…"

"We should find them. I need to talk to your mom."

"I bet you do." I started walking back in the direction I came, him following me. After what seemed like hours of endless searching, I found them. They were in the same place I had left them.

I walked into the store and tapped my mom on the shoulder. I pointed in the direction my dad was standing and she looked. Her gaze quickly came back to me, "What the hell! What is he doing here?"

"He said he needed to talk to you. I think he wants to apologize…"

"I doubt it. He's not sorry for leaving us, remember? If he was, he would have come home a long time ago." she walked over to him and they walked out of the store together.

I walked over to where Danni was looking at some shirts, "Pink or Orange?" she asked me.

I laughed, "How about both?"

"That sounds good." she turned to me and smiled, "Where did you go?"

"I went to get a pretzel and I literally ran into our father."

Her face lit up, "You mean he's here!"

I nodded, "Unfortunately…"

"What do you mean 'unfortunately'? I told you he was looking for us! It just took him a while to find us!" she screamed.

"Well, if you're so excited to talk to him, he's talking to mom right now…" I said and pointed in the direction of where they went.

Danni smiled, "I'll be right back."

"Danni the shirts!" I screamed as she almost ran out of the store with the unpaid for shirts. She turned around, handed them to me, and then rushed out of the store again.


	3. Under Pressure

Gerard POV

I pulled out of the mall parking lot and onto the main road. I reached down and turned on the radio. I still couldn't believe that I had met up with both of my daughters in one day, and that Amy said that I was the one that left them. I don't know how that works in her mind, but she seems crazy to me.

"So…" I heard from beside me. I looked over and smiled at my youngest child. She smiled back at me. She was so beautiful, so was her sister. I don't know how I managed that.

"So?" I knew she wanted to say something but she seemed like she was almost afraid to.

"How have you been?" she asked me. "Like, what's new in your life?"

"Well, we just moved back here. We just got off tour… Have you ever heard of a band called My Chemical Romance?" She smiled broadly and shook her head. I'll take that as a yes.

"Well, we were touring for about two years straight, and now we are on a two year brake," I paused.

"Wait, you said 'we', and you're wearing a ring. Are you getting married?" she asked me in less than two seconds. I smiled, thinking of how I should tell her.

"Yes, we are getting married." I said.

She nodded.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

She nodded again.

We got food and were now driving down my street. I wasn't going to say anything about who I am engaged to; I don't know how she was going to take it. It's not like I'm ashamed or anything, I just don't know.

I pulled in my driveway, shutting the car off. Danni grabbed the food and I grabbed the stuff I had gotten in the mall. I walked into the house, sitting the stuff in a chair and I heard the shower running.

"Um, just make yourself at home and go ahead and eat. I'll be right back," She nodded and sat down on the couch. I went up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Hey, babe? Are you almost done?" I heard a mumbled 'yes'.

"Well, I've got food and also a surprise." I heard a mumbled 'OK' and I left.

I went back downstairs and grabbed my burger. I asked if Danni wanted anything to drink, and I went to get some pop. I went back into the living room just as Frank walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey," Frank said as he walked towards me. He looked at Danni and then looked back at me with a confused look. Danni smiled, stood up and introduced herself.

"Hi," she smiled, shaking Frank's hand.

"Hi," he said back to her.

"Is this the surprise?" he asked me quietly. I just lightly smiled.

"Frank, this is my daughter, Danni. Danni, this is my fiance, Frank," They both just looked at me. Danni had this 'oh' look on her face, and Frank looked confused. I had told him about my kids before.

"This is her?" he asked me. I shook my head and he smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Danni. Your dad talks about you a lot," he laughed, so did Danni.

Nikki's POV

I walked down the stairs and saw my mom and Josh sitting on the couch. I didn't look like they were talking so I walked in and sat down on the couch next to my mom. She smiled at me, "So, what do you want to do for Halloween tonight?"

I sighed, "Probably just sit here and do nothing… like we always do." I laughed.

My mom smiled, "That sounds like a good idea to me."

Josh nodded, "Sitting at home with my wonderful family sounds like a great idea."

I nodded and looked out the front window. I could see little kids with their parents as well as some teenagers that were walking around, probably with their friends. I hoped that maybe I would see Danni and some of her friends walk by. I knew she wanted to go out this year, but mom and Josh weren't going to let her because I was going out.

We sat in silence for a few minutes and then the phone rang. I grabbed it and looked at the screen. It was Stevie. I answered it and ran upstairs to my room, "Why did you call the home phone?" I asked.

He laughed, "I tried your cell phone, but no one answered."

"Oh… I must not have heard it ring."

"That's okay. I just need to hear your voice."

I smiled, "You'll be able to see me tomorrow."

"About that…"

"Stevie?" I asked, concerned.

"My dad said that he wanted to stay one more week…"

I could feel the tears building up, "But, I really need to talk to you in person…"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I… umm… Do you remember what happened when you were over here last?"

"Yea, how could I forget?"

"Well, you remember how the thing broke and that I said I was going to go get tested?"

"Yea… Did you get tested yet?"

"Yea, yesterday and the results came back positive."

Silence.

"Stevie, I don't know what to do… You are the only person I've told…" I paused, "I'm just so scared."

"Umm… I'll see if my dad will let me come home tomorrow… Oh my god, Nikki, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's just as much my fault as it is yours."

"Hold on… I'm going to go ask." I heard the sound of Stevie and Jared's voices. I couldn't tell what they were saying, but it didn't sound good, "He said that I could come back. I'll have to leave now to catch the plane though."

I smiled, "I love you, Stevie."

"I love you too, Nikki."

I hung up the phone and lay down on my bed. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.


	4. Drowning Lessons

Gerard's POV

I pulled out of the mall parking lot and onto the main road. I reached down and turned on the radio. I still couldn't believe that I had met up with both of my daughters in one day, and that Amy said that I was the one that left them. I don't know how that works in her mind, but she seems crazy to me.

"So…" I heard from beside me. I looked over and smiled at my youngest child. She smiled back at me. She was so beautiful, so was her sister. I don't know how I managed that.

"So?" I knew she wanted to say something but she seemed like she was almost afraid to.

"How have you been?" she asked me. "Like, what's new in your life?"

"Well, we just moved back here. We just got off tour… Have you ever heard of a band called My Chemical Romance?" She smiled broadly and shook her head. I'll take that as a yes.

"Well, we were touring for about two years straight, and now we are on a two year brake," I paused.

"Wait, you said 'we', and you're wearing a ring. Are you getting married?" she asked me in less than two seconds. I smiled, thinking of how I should tell her.

"Yes, we are getting married." I said.

She nodded.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

She nodded again.

We got food and were now driving down my street. I wasn't going to say anything about who I am engaged to; I don't know how she was going to take it. It's not like I'm ashamed or anything, I just don't know.

I pulled in my driveway, shutting the car off. Danni grabbed the food and I grabbed the stuff I had gotten in the mall. I walked into the house, sitting the stuff in a chair and I heard the shower running.

"Um, just make yourself at home and go ahead and eat. I'll be right back," She nodded and sat down on the couch. I went up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Hey, babe? Are you almost done?" I heard a mumbled 'yes'.

"Well, I've got food and also a surprise." I heard a mumbled 'OK' and I left.

I went back downstairs and grabbed my burger. I asked if Danni wanted anything to drink, and I went to get some pop. I went back into the living room just as Frank walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey," Frank said as he walked towards me. He looked at Danni and then looked back at me with a confused look. Danni smiled, stood up and introduced herself.

"Hi," she smiled, shaking Frank's hand.

"Hi," he said back to her.

"Is this the surprise?" he asked me quietly. I just lightly smiled.

"Frank, this is my daughter, Danni. Danni, this is my fiance, Frank," They both just looked at me. Danni had this 'oh' look on her face, and Frank looked confused. I had told him about my kids before.

"This is her?" he asked me. I shook my head and he smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Danni. Your dad talks about you a lot," he laughed, so did Danni.

Nikki's POV

I walked down the stairs and saw my mom and Josh sitting on the couch. I didn't look like they were talking so I walked in and sat down on the couch next to my mom. She smiled at me, "So, what do you want to do for Halloween tonight?"

I sighed, "Probably just sit here and do nothing… like we always do." I laughed.

My mom smiled, "That sounds like a good idea to me."

Josh nodded, "Sitting at home with my wonderful family sounds like a great idea."

I nodded and looked out the front window. I could see little kids with their parents as well as some teenagers that were walking around, probably with their friends. I hoped that maybe I would see Danni and some of her friends walk by. I knew she wanted to go out this year, but mom and Josh weren't going to let her because I was going out.

We sat in silence for a few minutes and then the phone rang. I grabbed it and looked at the screen. It was Stevie. I answered it and ran upstairs to my room, "Why did you call the home phone?" I asked.

He laughed, "I tried your cell phone, but no one answered."

"Oh… I must not have heard it ring."

"That's okay. I just need to hear your voice."

I smiled, "You'll be able to see me tomorrow."

"About that…"

"Stevie?" I asked, concerned.

"My dad said that he wanted to stay one more week…"

I could feel the tears building up, "But, I really need to talk to you in person…"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I… umm… Do you remember what happened when you were over here last?"

"Yea, how could I forget?"

"Well, you remember how the thing broke and that I said I was going to go get tested?"

"Yea… Did you get tested yet?"

"Yea, yesterday and the results came back positive."

Silence.

"Stevie, I don't know what to do… You are the only person I've told…" I paused, "I'm just so scared."

"Umm… I'll see if my dad will let me come home tomorrow… Oh my god, Nikki, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's just as much my fault as it is yours."

"Hold on… I'm going to go ask." I heard the sound of Stevie and Jared's voices. I couldn't tell what they were saying, but it didn't sound good, "He said that I could come back. I'll have to leave now to catch the plane though."

I smiled, "I love you, Stevie."

"I love you too, Nikki."

I hung up the phone and lay down on my bed. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.


	5. This is the Best Day Ever

Danni's POV

I couldn't believe it! I had found my dad, well Nikki found him but still! I hadn't seen him in ten years and now I was in his house! This is the greatest thing that that has ever happened to me.

I'm just glad I got away from my mother. I knew she was lying when she told us that he had abandoned us. I knew he would never do that. He was always with us and he was the one who tucked us in at night and sang to us. He was the perfect father. He would always do stuff for us, and mom was almost never there.

And when mom married Josh, I became their punching bag. I don't know why, I mean before he was a really nice guy. Nothing compared to my dad but still. And it just started one night. Mom didn't even do anything. She actually joined him! I couldn't believe it.

"Danni?" I heard my dad ask, bringing me out of my thoughts. We were sitting at the table eating.

"Yea?" I replied. They both were looking at me.

"You're awfully quiet. Are you OK?"

"Yea, just thinking," I said.

"So, do you have any plans for tonight?" Frank asked me.

"Oh yea! I forgot. My friends are supposed to pick me up at my house but I'm not at my house…" I completely forgot about that. "Can I use the phone?"

"Well yea," I smiled and went into the kitchen where the phone was. I dialed Stacy's cell and thankfully she picked up. I told her where I was and I gave her the address. We talked for a minute or two and then we said our goodbyes.

I walked back into the kitchen and sat down, picking up my burger.

"You still going out?" my dad asked. I shook my head 'yes'. He smiled at me and then at Frank. I think something was going on, and then I remembered what day it was.

"Oh, happy birthday Frank," I said with a smile on my face. He just looked at me.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" he asked. My smile grew.

"I am like, obsessed with you guys. I love all of your music; I have all of your CD's, even though I have to hide them from everybody which sucks. My friends all love you too. They're like, more obsessed than I am," I told them. I took a bite of my burger.

"They took me to see you guys once in concert, which I might say, was quite interesting…" I knew they knew what I was talking about because they both burst out laughing.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Frank asked me, still giggling.

"Yea, I knew what you guys did on stage; I just never thought you had a relationship. I heard rumors I just didn't know for sure. Now I do," I laughed and so did they.

that night

As I was riding in the car with my friends, I couldn't stop thinking about my father. I've been wanting to be with him for so long, and now I am. I've never had a doubt in my mind that those things my mother said were lies, so it's great to know that I've been right.

I felt Cori put her arm around me, and I jumped at where she let her hand lay. It was on a bruise on my side.

"You OK?" she asked, pulling her arm away.

"Yea, I just have a bruise there." She looked at me with knowing eyes, and she kissed my cheek.

We pulled up to the first house, and we all got out. Dylan went up to the door, and rang the bell. We all ran off before the door opened.

"You damn kids! Stay off of my property!" some old guy yelled. We all laughed. Ding-dong ditching is fun.

We all went to another house, but this time we stayed to get some candy.

Around 11, we pulled up at my house. I had to get a few things. I just hope that everybody was asleep. I went over to the side of the house and climbed up the tree. Thankfully, the window was unlocked. I climbed through, seeing that Nikki was asleep.

I started to fill a bag with clothes, when I heard Nikki clear her throat. I sighed; I've been caught. I turned around and looked at her.

"Just go back to sleep, Nikki," I said, turning away.

"What are you doing?" she asked harshly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I said back in the same tone.

"Don't be smart ass with me; now get your ass back in bed." I just looked at her for a few moments. I turned away and crawled beside my bed. I reached under, trying to find a box. It was just an old shoebox with some personal things in it. I stuck it in my bag.

I didn't even realize that Nikki had left until I heard her come back in the room. I turned around and saw my mother standing in the doorway. I panicked. I grabbed my bag and practically jumped out the window. I climbed down the tree and took off for the car. I heard muffled yells in the background, but they were soon drowned out by the sound of the engine. Nobody asked what had happened because they already knew.

Gerard's POV

I was walking into the living room with a bag of popcorn. Frank and I were going to watch Nightmare on Elm Street for the third time tonight. I just sat down on the couch when I saw a car pull in the driveway. I waited for a moment, and then I went to the door. I looked out and was startled by what I saw.

"Who is it?" Frank asked me.

"It's Danni," I answered.

"Then open the door…" he laughed.

"Not yet," I said, turning to face him.

"Why?"

"Because she's busy." He looked at me funny.

"She's with her girlfriend," I said.

"Girlfriend?" he asked. "How do you know?"

"Because… they're kissing." He just had this 'oh' look on his face. I shook my head 'yea'.

"Open the door. Just pretend you didn't see them." I shook my head 'no' this time.

"You chicken-shit, just do it." I gave him a dirty look and opened the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see them pulling away from each other quickly.

"I thought I heard a car pull up," I said.

"Cori, this is my dad, Gerard. Dad, this is Cori," Danni said. Cori waved at me. She had this big smile on her face. I noticed she was wearing an old MCR tee.

"Hi," I said. I help open the door to let them in.


	6. Heaven Help Us

_Stevie's POV_

I couldn't believe it. It was my worst nightmare come true. I had never planned on getting her pregnant. I wasn't ready to be a father... and I knew for a fact that Nikki wasn't ready to be a mom. She was only fourteen. Me, on the other hand, I had just turned 18. Which, if her parents wanted to, they could sue me for rape. No matter what Nikki said in my defense, I would end up in jail. I was just hoping that her parents would understand.

I had been waiting for Nikki to get to the airport for about half an hour. I called her as soon as the plane landed, and I knew that it shouldn't have taken her this long to get here. I sighed and stood up. I was about to walk out the front doors when I saw Nikki jump out of a taxi that had just pulled up. She smiled and ran over to me. I dropped my bags and wrapped my arms tightly around her small frame.

She smiled and kissed me lightly, "I would have been here sooner, but traffic was horrible."

I laughed, "That's not surprising. This is New York City after all."

She shook her head and laughed, "Come on. He's waiting for us."

I nodded and picked up my bags. I followed her to the bad and loaded them into the trunk. When all my bags were in the trunk, I closed it and climbed into the backseat next to Nikki. She told the driver where to go, which happened to be her house.

After a long silent car ride we finally arrived in front of her house. Her mom and step-dad were getting in their car. I got out of the taxi and waved at them as they pulled out of the driveway. Amy smiled and Josh didn't even look at me. I shrugged and grabbed my bags from out of the trunk. When I had my bags me and Nikki walked inside. We went straight to her bedroom. I set my bags down on the floor next to her bed. Then I sat down on the bed. She sighed and sat down in her computer chair.

She sat in silence fidgeting with her hair for a while before I couldn't take the silence anymore, "Nikki, have you thought about what you're going to do?"

She looked up at me and I could a million emotions in her face. She shook her head, "I have no idea... "She sighed, "There is no way in hell that I am going to get an abortion. I just don't believe in it." She paused and took a deep breath, "When I asked the doctor about what I should do, he said that my best option was to do an abortion... because actually having the baby could kill not only me, but the baby too..."

I nodded, "Well, that doesn't really leave with us with any other options." I took a deep breath and walked over to her. I got down on my knees and grabbed her hands, "Nikki, you know that I don't want to lose you. I would tell you to just have the abortion, but I know that you don't want to."

She sighed, "I know... I just don't know what to do..."

I looked up at her and I could see small tears falling from her eyes. I shook my head and squeezed her hands, "Maybe you should talk to someone that has personal experience with this..."

She sighed, "Like who, exactly? I don't really know anyone that has been in this position before."

"Nikki, yes you do. You know two people that have been in a situation like this. One of them lives in this house." I stated.

She pulled her hands out of mine and stood up, "I'm not going to ask my mother for advice. I know exactly what she is going to tell me."

I shook my head and stood up, "Then what is she going to tell you?"

"That I should get the abortion. She's always told me that if something like this ever happens that's what I should do." she sighed.

I shook my head, "But she didn't get an abortion with you or with Danni..."

She shook her head, "But that was different! She wasn't in the same situation! She didn't have to choose between her life and her baby's life!" she yelled.

I sighed, "Then maybe you should talk to someone else."

"Like who, Stevie?" she sighed.

I shook my head, "It should be obvious who I'm talking about, Nikki."

She started shaking her head, "No! There is no way in hell that I am going to talk to my fucking father about this! Are you kidding me? He would probably tell me the same thing!" she yelled.

I sighed, "Nikki... I don't know what else to tell you." I turned and grabbed my bags. I walked to her bedroom door and paused, "Just know that whatever decision you make, I love you."

Her eyes widened, "Where are you going?" she asked, frantically.

I shook my head, "I'm going home and I'm going to let you think about this some more. Call me when you've made a decision."

She nodded and I walked out of her bedroom. I felt bad for leaving her like that, but she needed the time to think. When I was out of the house I walked to the sidewalk and waited for a taxi to drive by. When one did, I stopped it and climbed in. I told the driver my address and before I knew it I was in front of my house. I paid the driver and climbed out of the taxi with my bags.

I walked to the front door and unlocked it. I quickly ran inside, shutting the door behind me, and made my way to my bedroom. I threw my bags on the floor. I could unpack them later. I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. What was I going to do? I wondered what Danni was thinking about. Her sister was pregnant. Not only that, but pregnant by a guy that's much older than her.

Then it hit me, I would call Danni. I could talk to her about what we should do. I know Danni would be able to talk some sense into Nikki. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed Danni's cell phone number.


	7. I Never Told You What I Do for A Living

_Danni's POV_

I opened my eyes to the smell of cigarettes and coffee. I noticed that my window was open and my dad was sitting outside smoking and drinking coffee. It's nice to see that he hasn't kicked that habit. I climbed out of bed, trying not to wake Cori. I felt the sudden urge to pee. I went out into the hallway and looked around until I found the bathroom.

After that, I went in search of life. I walked into the kitchen and saw Frank dancing to 'Dude Looks like a Lady' by Aerosmith. He had a spatula in one hand and a can of soda in the other.

He was wearing his boxers and an apron, with cowboy boots. I held my hand over my mouth to try and keep from laughing. It didn't look like he was cooking anything, so I guess he was just using the spatula as a microphone.

I heard the front door open, and my dad walked in. He stood beside me in awe. Frank didn't hear him, because he was still dancing and singing.

My dad leaned over and whispered, "This is what I live with... You're just lucky he's not naked..."

"He does this naked?" Dude!

"Yea, but not anymore. Bob stayed over one night and he forgot that he was here. Things got pretty... well let's just say interesting," he laughed. At that moment Cori walked out and stood next to my dad. She had this weird look on her face. We continued to watch him for a few more seconds then he turned around.

He dropped the spatula out of shock. He took a sip of his drink and busted out laughing, as did we all.

*****

"Hello?" I said, answering my cell phone. I heard a sigh on the other end. I knew that it was Stevie and I wondered why he would be calling me instead of Nikki. Maybe they got into a fight or something.

"Danni... I don't... I just don't know what to do." It sounded like he was crying. I sat down on my bed and Cori put her hand on my knee.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I feel like getting Nikki pregnant was the worst thing in the world. I love her more than anything else. I just feel so bad..." Whoa! Wait a second... Nikki's pregnant? I knew she went to the doctor, I just didn't know why.

"Nikki's pregnant?" I asked. Silence and then a dial tone was all I heard. I heard Cori gasp.

"Your sister's pregnant? Isn't she like, 16?" I nodded. Cori patted my leg and sighed.

"Well, that sucks... Who's it is?" Cori asked me.

"It's Stevie's apparently." She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. After a few minutes of silence, Cori smirked at me. I knew all too well were this was heading.

I leaned over and placed my chapped lips against hers. She moved her hands so that they were on my shoulders. Things started to get really heated until her phone rang. She sighed and answered it. After a few Okay's and a goodbye, she hung up.

"That was my mom. She said I have to go home." I nodded, and walked her to the front door. We stepped outside and I kissed her goodbye and she left. I went back inside and I turned down the hall to go to my room and saw Frank standing by my door.

"We need to talk," Frank said. I nodded and walked into my room and sat down on my bed.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" he asked. Oh shit...

"Um... Nikki's boyfriend, Stevie. Why?" I asked innocently. He looked like he was pondering his thoughts.

"You heard me, didn't you?" I asked. He nodded.

"Are you gonna tell dad?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Depends. Are you going to?" I shook my head. He smiled at me and sat down on my bed.

"Do you think that I should?" he asked me. I don't think that either of us should. Nikki should be the one to tell him. I mean, it is hers.

"No," I told him. "I just need to figure out a way to get them two talking. Nikki's been put under a spell by mom. She thinks that dad left us, but it didn't happen that way. I just know it didn't..." I trailed off.

"I know it didn't. Gerard loves you both so much. He was so hurt and lost when I met him, and that was about five years after. I helped him get through most of his problems, but he still has issues with you guys not being here. And now that he has you, I don't know. There's just something different about him. He has his baby back," he told me. I smiled at that. I'm glad that he met Frank. Who knows where dad would be now. Probably six feet under…

"Is that why dad was on drugs and stuff?" I asked. I knew enough about him to know that.

"Mostly," he said.

"So, yea. They just need to get together. I'll figure out something," I said. He smiled.

"If you need any help, let me know." He stood up and started to leave.

"Frank?" I said, standing up. He stopped and turned around. I went over to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you're here," he said. I smiled and whispered, 'me too'.


	8. House Of Wolves

Nikki

I took a deep breath as I watched my mom take a seat next to Josh. I knew that if I didn't tell them now, they would find out eventually. I relaxed slightly when Stevie put his arm around my waist. At least I didn't have to tell them alone.

I smiled when his sister, Ashley, put her hand on my shoulder. Ashley had been my best friend since we were little, that was how I met Stevie.

I appreciated that they would both help me tell my mom and Josh.

My mom frowned, "What is it, Nikki?"

Stevie tightened his grip and pulled me closer to him, "Nikki has some big news for you," he smiled.

I took a deep breath, "Mom... I don't really know how to tell you this, but..." I took another breath, "I'm pregnant."

Stevie kissed me lightly just above my ear. I knew he was just doing it for support.

My mom's jaw dropped and she looked at Josh. I could only imagine what they were thinking...

Josh started shaking his head and looked at me, "Nikki, You only just turned 16..."

"You think I don't know that...?" I sighed.

My mom stood up and grabbed my hand, "I want to talk to you in private." She turned to Josh, "You too."

Stevie let his arm fall as my mom pulled me to my room, Josh following behind us. When we were there, she shut the door behind us.

She smiled at Josh and then turned back to me, "I know that you've never broken my rules before, unlike Danni, so you don't know what the punishment is..."

She laughed and sat down in my computer chair, "Okay, Josh."

Josh smiled and grabbed my arm, making me wince, and then pushed me down on my bed.  
>"Oww..." I said, rubbing my arm where he had grabbed me.<p>

At that moment he slapped me across the face. I could feel tears building and when I saw my mom sitting in my chair, laughing. I let the tears fall.

Josh shook his head, "We don't allow crying..." He slapped me again, harder. This time after a few seconds, I felt blood drip down my face.

My mom frowned, "That's enough for now."

Her and Josh left the room, leaving me lying on my bed, alone, and crying. Now I knew why Danni hated being left alone with them...

After a few minutes of being alone, Stevie and Ashley walked into my room. Stevie gasped when he saw my face. He ran into my bathroom and came out with a hand towel and some bandages.

He and Ashley sat down on either side of me. Stevie cleaned the wound on my face, while I continued crying. On my other side, Ashley had wrapped her arms around me in a semi-hug.

**

"And this is the first time they've ever done this to you?" Stevie asked as we turned the corner at the end of my block for what seemed like the millionth time. We had been walking around the block for about half an hour.

I nodded, "This is the first time they did it to me..." I paused, "I used to wonder why Danni would get cuts and scratches on her face and arms... Now I know..."

Ashley, who had been walking in silence the whole time, snaked her arm around my waist and pulled me into another semi-hug, "You don't deserve that... No one does." She let go of me and pulled her sleeves down.

I knew exactly why. Her dad had only ever wanted sons, so he beat her. Stevie had no idea that it was happening because Ashley had only ever told me. I was scared to be around their dad...

As we got closer to my house, I saw a car in the driveway. I didn't recognize it, but as we got even closer, I saw Danni sitting in the back seat.

I also saw my dad and Frank standing in the front yard. It looked like my dad had his arm around Frank's waist. I never thought that they were actually together...

Standing on the front porch was my mom and Josh. No one looked very happy.

Stevie wrapped his arm around my waist. Ashley fell behind us. She never liked yelling or any form of confrontation. I didn't blame her...

When my mom saw us, she yelled, "Nicole Michelle! When the fuck did you tell your father that you were pregnant?"

I froze. I never told him... I hadn't even told Danni. I knew that Stevie wouldn't have told anyone...

Stevie tensed beside me. I looked up at him, "Nikki... I called Danni to ask her to help me because I thought you told her. She must have told him... I'm so sorry..."

I nodded and took a deep breath. I started walking again. I stopped as far away from everyone else as I could, while still standing in the small yard.

My dad smiled at me. He and Frank walked over to me. I saw my mom tense out of the corner of my eye. My dad and Frank stopped a few feet away from where we were standing.

Frank half smiled, "Danni told me about your situation... Then she told your dad and convinced him to come talk to you."

My dad smiled, "Nikki, I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk to anyone, I'm here for you."

I laughed and shook my head, "Are you fucking kidding me? What makes you think that I would believe that? You were never around before."

"It's not my fault..."

I cut him off, "Yes it is! You're a fucking ass hole!" Stevie tightened his grip on me.

"No... Your fucking mother over there pushed me out of your life! If she wasn't such a self centered bitch, maybe this family would still be together!"

I didn't know what to say... After what had happened earlier between me, my mom, and Josh, I couldn't find anything to say to defend her...

After a few minutes of silence my dad placed his hand on my shoulder. I felt Stevie tense and he pushed my dad's hand away.

I put my hand in Stevie's back pocket and felt his pocketknife. At that moment all I could think about was how much easier it would be to just kill myself...

I took a deep breath and slowly pulled the knife out of Stevie's pocket.

"Nikki...?" He said cautiously. He must have noticed what I did.

I flipped the blade out and brought it to my throat. I heard everyone around me gasp.

"Nikki, put it down..." Stevie said. I could hear the fear in his voice.

My vision started to blur because of the tears that were building in my eyes.

"Nikki, please... I don't want to lose you again..." My dad took a step towards me and I pressed the knife closer to my throat. It was now touching my skin...

Stevie turned to face me, "Nikki, I love you more than anything else in the entire world... I don't want to lose you... I can't..."

I tightened my grip on the handle and closed my eyes. All I could think about was Stevie. I loved him so much. But then again, my life was going downhill... fast.

I opened my eyes and saw Stevie with his head in his hands. I felt so bad for doing this to him... I took a deep breath and lowered the knife.

I turned to my dad and I saw that Frank had his arms wrapped around him. They were both crying. I turned to the front porch. I frowned because my mom and Josh were no longer standing there... I turned back to my dad and smiled. I was glad that at least one of my parents cared for my safety.

I turned back to Stevie and smiled. I tapped him on the shoulder and when he looked up, he had a big grin on his face. He walked closer and wrapped her arms around me. As he did so, I felt the knife that I was still holding, pierce my stomach.

My mouth gaped open and I dropped the knife. Stevie quickly released me from his grip. When he did so, I fell to the ground.

The last things I remember happening were Stevie yelling at Ashley to call 911, and my dad, Frank, and Danni all standing over me, crying…


End file.
